Abstract: This R13 application requests 3 years of partial support to continue a highly successful scientific gathering of the Texas Research Society on Alcoholism (TRSA) annual scientific meeting that has been held for the last 28 years. It is the only state chapter of the national Research Society on Alcoholism (RSA). The annual meeting is held at different universities around Texas as a way to network with other alcohol scientists/students. Several standing committees organize the one-day meeting that is attended by experienced and developing addiction researchers: undergraduate and graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, junior and established senior investigators, physicians/ psychiatrists, and social workers. The TRSA annual scientific meeting provides a platform for presentation of the latest multidisciplinary research on alcohol and substance use disorders (often a comorbid condition) by stimulating discussion of novel research areas and by fostering new collaborations. A rich diversity in attendees (?30% from underrepresented populations) provides us with an excellent and unique opportunity to nurture student development into young scientists. Concurrently, the friendly interactions and overall ambience provides excellent role models for young scientists, and gives them a unique opportunity to present their research to a sophisticated audience in a venue where the threshold for presentation rigor is lower than most national meetings. The meeting also provides career development training (e.g., discussions of job placement opportunities, communication skills to reach the public and decision makers, and working with mentors) for the next generation of addiction researchers. Each meeting includes talks by individual scientists and students, presentation by the previous year's John McGovern Fellowship awardee, plenary and poster sessions. Abstracts are published annually in a supplemental issue of the journal Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research (ACER). To date TRSA has awarded 26 McGovern fellowships at $5,000 each to graduate students in Texas institutions (including dental and medical schools). The awardee presents his/her results at the annual meeting as a condition of receiving the fellowship. While continuing to focus on latest research, the main objectives goals of TRSA meeting are to 1) provide a high quality, cost effective, low presentation rigor threshold, opportunity for young scientists to present their data, give oral presentations, and interact with experts in the alcohol and addiction field; 2) nurture young scientists from underrepresented populations to participate in the meeting and to pursue a career in addiction research; 3) convene experts in a novel or emerging area of addiction; and 4) stimulate discussion and collaboration among the multidisciplinary researchers and clinicians to facilitate student research development and professional career development opportunities. Future TRSA meetings will retain the successful approach and format of prior TRSA meetings unless changes are warranted based on annual feedback received from post-meeting surveys and comments.